Things can go rough
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven is pregnant and Robin is the father but with Slade tracking them what does he want? Raven has to go through her pregnancy with Slade a round or not Robin will protect Raven and his and Raven's baby.
1. Birthmark Pregnant

**Discailmer I do not own Teen Titans.**

It was the day that the Teen Titans were fighting Doctor Light.

"hi Doctor Light, remember me?" asked Raven as Robin tolled Raven to stop and they saved the city once again.

"it's donuts time" said Cyborg as the gang were going after they fight a bady guy "I'll see you back at the tower" said Raven "why Raven?, don't you wanna jion us?" asked Starfire.

"I just wanna get back, before twomorrow comes" said Raven as she flew away.

"what's so special about twomorrow?" asked Beastboy.

Back at the tower

In Raven's room Raven was waitting for the day to be over.

"6pm, only six more hours. And it will be over" said Raven as she heard a bang.

"hello?" asked Raven as she went to the living room.

"surprise!" shouted all the other Titans Raven then screamed.

"I tolled you, a party was a bad idea." said Robin "how did you know, it was my birthday. What, is wrong with you?" asked Raven "it's your birthday." said Cyborg "I made a pinata shaped like Beastboy. You know you want to smack it." said Cyborg "no" said Raven.

"but, we hope this is ok." said Starfire "but they will be cake, and ice cream. And music" "I said no." said Raven as she was about to leave "come on Raven, just have a little fun" said Beastboy "NO!" shouted Raven as her powers wrecked the party as she left the living room.

"I tolled you a surprise party, was a bad idea." said Beastboy "give it a rest." said Robin as he went after Raven.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin.

"I just don't like parties." said Raven "it's more than that. Raven what is wrong?, you can tell me" said Robin "Robin, I'm pregnant." said Raven as she let it out "Raven?, that's wonderful. I'm a dad" said Robin "how far are you?" asked Robin "a week" said Raven.

In Raven's room

Raven was in her room waitting for the day to be over.

"can this thing go after?, augh. I just want this day to be over" said Raven "relax, only few more hours to go. Relax it will be over soon"

In the living room

"Robin, what is up with Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Guys, Raven. She's pregnant" said Robin the Titans gasp.

"she is pregnant?" asked Cyborg.

"you're joking, right?" asked Beastboy.

"no, I'm the father" said Robin "oh Robin, I'm so happy for Raven and you. Robin is the father and that makes Raven a mother" said Starfire.

Back in Raven's room

Raven had a bad vission of her father hurting her child Raven woke up scared and she screamed as she was awake and cold sweat was dropping on her face then their was a knock on the door.

"I heard you screamed, are you ok?" asked Robin.

"Robin, I'm sorry" said Raven as she put her hood on.

"for what?" asked Robin.

"I just had a bad vission, it's about my father. What if he hurts our child or even worse killed, and that goes for the bad guy we met. What we'll we do?" asked Raven "well, if your father tries to hurt our child. I'll hurt him to save him or her, if any bad guy wants to hurt our child. We'll fight to save him or her" said Robin.

"first, we don't know if my baby is a boy or a girl" said Raven.

"we'll be fine, our friends will help us. We'll be there for our need" said Robin as the alarm went off "trouble" said Raven.

At the mall

"so, who is the bad guy now? Gizmo, Mad Mod, Killer Moth?" asked Cyborg.

"who ever is the bad guy, we'll take him or her down" said Raven as Robin stoped her at him or her down "Raven, I want you to becareful. You're only a week pregnant" said Robin "I'll becareful" said Raven.

"no" said Robin as he saw Slade the Titans were sruprise.

"it has been a long time has it Titans?" asked Slade "you shoudn't come back" said Robin "Terra took you down, way down. Then we took you down and you came back to life?" asked Robin.

"I was thinking that, I will never see you Titans again" said Slade as he got to the floor to fight.

"TITANS GO!" shouted Robinas the Titans fight Slade.

Few minutes later

Slade got close to Raven "I can't bealive I'm pregnant, how could this happen?" asked Raven as Slade began to talk "hello, new mother in 9 months" said Slade "I know how it happened. I just cant...bealive it" said Raven as she threwed up on Slade.

"Raven, I shoud get you out of here. Come on" said Robin as he and Raven ran back to the tower.

Back at the tower

"Robin, I'm sorry. I was scared of Slade I had to throw up on him" said Raven as she began to cry.

"Raven, look. It's not your flaut, it's called morning sickness, when you are pregnant things like this helps the baby to grow. Plus this is the first stage of pregnancy" said Robin as he calmed Raven down "thanks," said Raven.

Then the Titans came back.

"we fought Slade, but he dissapeard."

"Cyborg, where are the others?" asked Robin.

"they are still fighting Slade, I was checking on you two" repiled Cyborg.

"thanks on that." said Robin as Cyborg went back to go after Slade with the other Titans to fight Slade.

end of chapter 1


	2. Kicking and hunting

After Slade scared Raven the Titans have not seen Slade for few months and when Raven was 4 months pregnant her stomach was getting bigger the Titans allready know that Raven is pregnant Robin is very worried about Raven going to fight so he is with Raven on her side.

However now Raven as in her room relaxing "I wonder, what if Slade. What if he tries to hurt me?" asked Raven then Robin then knocked on the door Raven then opened the door "are you ok Raven?, you look a little. You know paler," asked Robin.

"it's nothing," said Raven "look, I know Slade treid to hurt us. But we are still findding out why." said Robin as the alarm went off.

In the living room

"Cyborg was right, Slade maybe after Raven and Robin." Starfire said Raven and Robin then gasp "oh no" cried Raven as tears were coming out of her eyes as Robin hugged her "but we shall stop Slade," said Cyborg.

Then the real alarm went off it was Slade.

At the city's park

Slade was attack everything he saw around the park.

The Titans saw him they attacked him Robin and Raven ran to get far away from him until the battle was over Slade was killed after his bomb went off but the Titans still killed him.

Back at the Titans tower

Raven and Robin are in the living room while the other Titans are sleeping.

"Raven, I know Slade is dead. But I just want you and the baby to be safe," said Robin "I understand that," said Raven "but. I'm going through allot right now" "Raven. I know their is something up with that, I'm just worried of lossing you," said Robin.

"yeah, I know." said Raven.

"hey Raven?" asked Robin.

"what?" asked Raven as Robin howled like a wolf.

"what was that for?" asked Raven.

Robin howled again "come on Raven, remember?" asked Robin "I think so (howl)" said Raven as she howled and she and Robin were howling a song from the moonlight howl from when they first became boyfriend and girlfriend.

"now do you remember?" asked Robin "yes." said Raven as Robin picked her up.

"Raven?" asked Robin again "what?" asked Raven.

"Raven, I have to tell you something." said Robin as he let Raven down.

"Robin, what do we need to talk about?" asked Raven.

"Raven, you are so sexy" said Robin.

"thanks. You said that before, we were married" said Raven.

"I did?" asked Robin.

"yes" giggled Raven as she felt a kick in her stomach "Robin" said Raven "what is it Raven?" asked Robin "the baby, it's kicking." said Raven

Robin rested his hand on Raven's stomach and felt kicking "it is kicking, Raven this is cool. We gotta get the others so they can feel" said Robin "yeah, we shoud" said Raven.

Few days later

It was the day when Robin was teaching Starfire how to hunt the animals they are going to take the big fat pig man from saw down they were behind the tall grass.

"ok Star, this is easy and simple." said Robin "so, how do you do this?" asked Starfire "I'm telling you how. Me and Raven used to do this together, until I knocked her up." said Robin "why is she not here?" Starfire asked "she is pregnant, and hunting will hurt the baby, ok this is how you do it" said Robin.

"we got to a pouncing poistion, we are very quite. I gave the signal you Starfire are going to pounce that pig man from saw, and when you have him. I'll pounce on him too and we'll kill him."

Starfire understood that so she got in a pouncing poistion and Robin gave her his signal so Starfire pounced on the pig and he was runing to get Starfire off of him Robin pounced on him to and was chooking him until he died.

"not bad Star, we will keep it up" smiled Robin.

"thanks" said Starfire.

end of chapter 2


	3. ultrasound It's a girl

Raven is now 5 months pregnant as her flat stomach was replaced by a large stomach with a baby inside.

"well, we might need a bigger tower." said Raven.

"no no no Raven, I got it all sorted out. The baby can sleep in the living room" said Robin.

"Robin, that is not going to work." said Raven "unless, we can change the games room".

"yeah, Raven you are smart. We can change the games room into the baby's room" said Robin "well, I'm not sure if Cyborg will agree with that" said Raven.

"maybe not, well Cyborg will have to go with it. Whenever he likes it or not" said Robin.

"by that Robin, Cyborg can kick my butt." said Raven.

"yeah, he cankick mine too." said Robin.

In the games room

Cyborg was playing a game pinball as Raven and Robin came through the door.

"Cyborg, sorry to intrup your game. But can we talk to you for a minute." said Robin.

"ok, what is it?" asked Cyborg.

"well, me and Robin were talking about the games room." said Raven.

"ok, what about it?. Is something wrong with it?" asked Cyborg.

"no it's, well you know about that I'm pregnant." said Raven.

"what does that have to do with the games room?," asked Cyborg.

"well, I'm due in a few months. So we need a room for the new baby coming" said Raven as she rubbed her swollen tummy.

"yeah, so me and Raven were talking about it and well. We need to change the games room." said Robin.

"why?, I like the games room" said Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I know you loved the games room me and Raven do too. But we have a baby coming soon and we really need this room." said Robin.

"no, my games room!" shouted Cyborg.

"woah Cyborg, calm down. That's loud for my ears" said Raven as she put her hood down.

"well, we could put the games room in the spare room." said Robin.

"you mean, the baby and we'll share the games room?" asked Cyborg.

"no, it's not enouth room." said Robin "too many games in the way."

"so, we are going to change the games room. Into the baby's room." said Raven.

"no, I won't let you" said Cyborg.

"but Cyborg," said Raven as Robin placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Raven, I think this will work. This is something I did with my friend in high school. Let's go Raven leave, Cyborg to his games room." said Robin as he and Raven leave the room then Robin and Raven came back at night and dissapeard all night in the games room.

The next morning

Cyborg woke up and saw the games were gone as Robin and Raven were in the hall feeling their new unborn baby kick as Cyborg got mad about it so he stayed calm as Raven and Robin walked to see Cyborg.

"Cyborg?, are you ok?. You look a little upset" said Robin.

"it's the games in this room, they are gone. What happened here?" asked Cyborg.

"Cyborg, the games are now in the spare room. This is going to be the baby's room." said Robin.

"we better start." smiled Raven.

"start what?" asked Robin.

"getting the baby's room ready." said Raven.

"yeah, we should. I made a list of things that Starfire needs to find on my list." said Robin.

Few hours later

Starfire was back from the stores after getting things for the new baby.

Raven and Robin were going to painting the baby's room before they open the paints.

"so, what colour should we pick? we have blue or pink, this is hard to chose" said Robin.

"I'm not sure?" asked Raven looking at the walls.

"well, I know what colours we should chose but we have no clue if we're having a boy or a girl." said Robin.

"why not go see the doctors, for a ultrasound. We can find out for sure" said Raven.

"Raven, that's a smart idea. Why didn't I think of it" said Robin as the alarm went off "trouble first, doctors Will have to wait." said Raven.

At the city

There was a bad guy named Mumbo and he was stealing cookies.

"not so fast, Mumbo" said Raven as Mumbo saw pregnant Raven.

"wow, Raven you look fat to me. Did you put any wight?" asked Mumbo as Robin fight the bad guy.

"Mumbo, Raven is not fat. She is pouffy." siad Robin.

"yeah, I'm not fat. I'm pouffy because I'm pregnant." said Raven as she fight Mumbo as she was careful not to hurt the baby.

Then Cyborg got jealous so after Raven was hit she fell on her side Cyborg stoped Mumbo and called the police.

"that's aswome. Booyeah!" shouted Cyborg on the fight they won.

"Raven, are you ok?. Is the baby hurt?" asked Robin.

"I'm fine, and the baby is fine." said Raven as Robin helped her up "you scared me Raven, if I lost you and/or the baby. I don't know what will I do." said Robin.

Cyborg was more jealous than he was before.

"Titans go back to the tower. Me and Raven will be back with you soon." said Robin.

"why?" asked Cyborg as Robin pumled Cyborg to the floor.

"Cyborg, You have no clue on what it is." growled Robin.

"Robin, stop" said Raven as Robin got up.

"go now. Or we'll pumle you" growled Robin as Cyborg ran away.

At the doctors

"Next" said the doctor as Raven and Robin were next to see the doctor.

"ok, so is this Raven?" asked the doctor.

"yes, she's my wife." said Robin as Raven laid down.

"ok, so what are you here today?" asked the doctor.

"ok, I'll talk about this. We are here to find out what our baby is a boy or a girl." said Raven.

"ok sure, we can do that." said the doctor as Raven took her super herro suit off and she was wear bra and underwear.

Then the doctor put jelly on Raven's stomach as the screen showed Raven's baby in her womb.

"now Raven you see their. That's our baby" said Robin as Raven saw the picture on the screen.

"the baby is healthy." said the doctor.

"yeah, we have been fighting crime." said Raven.

"well, Raven and Robin. We're going to say that Raven can't fight crime because she could lose or hurt the baby." said the doctor.

"yeah, I'll protcet her." said Robin.

"good Robin, you are a very kind husband to be looking after her." said the doctor.

"well, Raven can fly. So can she still fly while pregnant?" asked Robin.

"yes, Raven can still fly. But no crime fighting" said the odctor.

"we got that, so what is my baby?" asked Raven.

"I took some tests, and the baby is healthy. And the gender of your baby is a girl." said the doctor.

Raven and Robin could not bealive this "a daughter, I'm so happy." said Raven "yeah. Me too, I wanted a little girl." said Robin.

Back at the tower

"yeah, when Mumbo called Raven fat Robin is like. She's not fat, she's pouffy and Raven said. I'm not fat, I'm pouffy because I'm pregnant. It was funny" said Cyborg as he started laughing as Raven and Robin heard that Cyborg was making fun of them.

"knock it off Cyborg, that's mean talking behind our backs!." shouted Robin.

"yeah, cut it out!" shouted Raven in anger.

"Raven, why are you getting angry?. Stress is no good for the baby, because you could put the baby in stress." said Robin.

"sorry" said Raven as she began to cry.

"Raven, what's wrong?" asked Robin as he hugged her.

"yeah, Raven don't be stupid" said Cyborg as Robin smacked his face.

"that's not helping" said Robin as Raven's tears were drying up.

"sorry Robin, it's these swings I'm having. And I just well, this is not fun." said Raven.

"I know what you are going through. I can tell, we have a bond you have been in my mind. And I've been in yours" said Robin.

end of chapter 3


	4. Cyborg runing away?

Raven is 6 months pregnant and the baby inside her is still growing.

"well, Raven let's paint this room pink. We're keeping this from the others until the baby is born" said Robin as he and Raven paint the room pink.

After Raven and Robin painted the room pink they put baby stuff in the room until they were done.

"that's good, now everything is ready for the baby." said Raven.

Then Raven felt moving in her stomach as Robin's hands felt it.

"it's moving." giggled Raven.

"I felt it, now we need to come up with a name for this baby." said Robin "Raven, we'll name the baby Raven after you."

"no, that will not work. I liked Rose." said Raven.

"too short. How about Rosie?" asked Robin.

"no, not right." said Raven.

"their has to be a name before the baby is born." said Robin.

"I loved the name Rosaile, will that work?" asked Raven as Robin heard the name Rosaile "Raven. I love that name, it's prefect for our daughter." said Robin.

"yeah, I knew you would." said Raven.

Then Robin kissed Raven and then Raven pushes Robin and she and Robin were kissing in the baby's room.

In Cyborg's room

Meanwhile Cyborg was in his room jealous Beastboy came in.

"Cyborg, what's wrong?. You don't look happy" said Beastboy as he sat with his friend.

"I'm jealous." said Cyborg.

"jealous? of what?" asked Beastboy.

"Raven and Robin are having a baby, and I fought they don't care about me anymore. Once the baby is born," said Cyborg.

"I know. But they will still care about you as much as they will love their baby," said Beastboy as the troble alarm went off.

"trouble. We're going," said Raven.

"no, you and me. We're staying here" said Robin as Cyborg saw Raven and Robin in the baby's room.

"Cyborg, come on. Their's trouble" said Starfire as she pulled Cyborg.

Few hours later

It has been few hours and the Titans came back but Cyborg wasn't back.

"where's Cyborg?" asked Raven.

"we do not know, he dissapeard during the battle of Cinderblock. But I found this on the ground" said Starfire as Robin read the note "oh my god," said Robin as he read the note.

"Robin, what is it?, is it a stupid note. With Cyborg going to kill someone?" asked Raven.

"Raven, just a minute. Cyborg is runing away from the tower." said Robin.

"oh no, I hope he is ok." said Starfire.

"we must stop him, before he is gone forever." said Robin "Beastbot and Starfire. You both look for Cyborg around the city, Raven and I will look for Cyborg on the Titans computter, and we''ll let you know when we found him." and the Titans began their sreach for Cyborg.

Few minutes later

Raven and Robin were looking for Cyborg until something starlted Raven.

"Raven, what is going on?" asked Robin as he saw a little water on the floor.

"Robin, am I in labor. I just fel water coming out of me?" asked Raven as Robin looked on the floor.

"nope, you're ok. It's just a leck of water" said Robin.

"that was close," said Raven.

"yeah, you scared me." said Robin.

"Robin, I.." said Raven as Robin saw her stomach moving.

"let me guess. You have to go to the bathroom, because the baby is pressing on your blader." said Robin.

"yeah, it's bugging me. I'll be back in a few minutes" said Raven as she left the bathroom.

Few days later

The Titans found Cyborg and Robin was not happy.

"Cyborg, why did you ran off like that. You made us worried" said Robin.

"I fought that you and Raven don't care about me any more." said Cyborg.

"we do care about you, it's just that we're busy with the new baby coming" said Robin.

"and yes, Cyborg. We'll love you as much we love our baby" said Raven.

end of chapter 4


	5. 7 months and baby shower

Raven was now 7 months pregnant and the baby is still growing.

By that time all the Titans came to congratulate Raven and Robin on having their first baby.

"wow Raven having a baby is cool. I wish I was having one too," said Bumble Bee.

"maybe someday." said Speedy.

"Speedy. Hold this bacon," said Cyborg as he handed the bacon to Speedy.

"why am I holding bacon?," asked Speedy as Beastboy jumped on him.

"ah!, Beatsboy peed on me. Get him off" said Speedy.

Robin was happy for this he got dippers, toys, and cloths of the baby girl but the other Titans did not know about that.

Everyone laughed at Beastboy and Speedy, until

"huh?" then Raven gasp.

"what is it Raven?, did your water break?" asked Starfire.

"no, the baby is kicking." said Raven "Robin, feel this,"

Robin heard his wife and rested his hand on Raven's tummy and fel kicking from his baby that he made inside Raven's tummy.

"I hope the baby, looks like my sweetcheeks" said Robin as he kissed Raven.

"yeah, I hope so too." said Raven.

Then the Titans wanted to feel Raven's baby kicking.

Few hours later in bed

Raven and Robin were sleeping always together.

Starfire had a nightmare so she came to tell Robin and he let her sleep with him and Raven.

Few more hours later

It was 3am now Starfire was awoke by a kick at her side.

"Robin? Raven?" asked Starfire but Raven and Robin were asleep so if it wasn't Raven or Robin it was from Raven's large stomach.

Starfire saw the kicking on the side of Raven's stomach so she rested her hand on her friend's stomach and felt the baby kicking.

"hello in their, auntie Starfire is going to be more happy to see you when you are born" said Starfire.

"yeah, the baby will be." said Raven followed by he growling stomach.

"Starfire, I didn't see you. Why are you not in bed?" asked Raven looking at Starfire.

"I had a bad dream" said Starfire as she creid.

"aaaww. Come here my little Star," said Raven as she hugged her friend and then the two girls got a snack of Raven's baby.

end of chapter 5

so what will hapened next in chapter 6?

a) Raven may go into labor

b) something bad may happen when Raven goes in labor

c) their trouble when Raven's in labor

pick one of them


	6. Rosaile is born

Raven is 9 months pregnant and due anytime now.

Raven was sleeping until Robin knocked on her door Raven then opened the door.

"Raven, are you ok. You're looking paler." said Robin.

"it's nothing, I'm close to my due date. That's all." said Raven as the alarm went off.

"trouble" said Robin then Raven put her hood on

At the hospital parking lot

"so. who is the bad guy?" asked Cyborg.

Then the Titans saw Mad Mod.

"so my duckies. It has been a long time has it?" asked Mad Mod.

"we will bring you down" said Robin as the Titans started to fight.

Then by the second when Robin hit Mad mod Raven then screamed.

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as Robin turned around to see Raven.

"Raven, I'm fine..." said Robin as he saw that Raven's water had just broke.

"OH MAN!" Robin began to panick.

"Robin, I think. I'm in labor" said Raven.

"Titans. Raven is having a baby fight Mad Mod, while I get Raven in that hospital" said Robin as he and Raven went in the hospital.

"Raven!" screamed Starfire as she hold Raven's arm.

"Starfire. I'll be ok, Ouch!" said Raven as another contraction hit.

In the hospital

"Robin, I think it's time. Oh my god" said Raven as she started her breathing.

"that's good Raven, Juts keep breathing." said Robin as he got Raven in the deilvery room.

In the deilvery room

"breathe honey." said Robin as he hold Raven's hand.

"it's hurts" said Raven as she was breathing.

"ok, Raven is 10 cm. She is full daitled" said the doctor as she was about to deilver Raven's baby.

"ok Raven. I'll tell you when you can push" said the doctor.

"ok," said Raven as she look at Robin "Robin, I'm scared"."

"Raven, I know you are. But you can do ii I know you can" siad Robin

At the battle

"hey Titans, you have a stick and I don't. That's not fair" said Mad Mod as he got hit with the sticks.

Back In the hospital

"come on Raven. You can do it, push, push hard" said Robin

"aaaahhhhhhh!" screamed Raven as the pain got worse Robin hated to see Raven like this.

"hold on Raven, you're doing fine" said Robin.

"you did this to me. You did!" screamed Raven as the pain got stronger.

"that's great, Raven you'll be ready for the next one" said the doctor.

"ok Rave do what I tell you, breathe in and out. That's it, kepp it up" said Robin.

Raven heard her husband and did what he tolled her.

"oh, this hurts so bad." said Raven.

"yeah, I know it hurts" said Robin.

"I can't do this, it hurts too much." said Raven.

"Raven, I know it hurts. But I need you to stay with me" said Robin as Raven did another push.

"ok that's good, I can see the baby's head. One more should do it" said the doctor.

"come on Raven. You're almost there," said Robin as Raven did one last push until the baby was out and it started to cry.

"it's a girl." said the doctor as she cleaned the baby up and then wraped it in a pink blanket.

"oh god, it's over." said Raven.

"oh my god, she is so beautiful" siad Robin.

"hello, my little baby girl" said Raven as she held the baby in her arms.

Back at the battle

The Titans defeated Mad Mod and he was sent to jail as Raven and Robin's doctor came out.

"Titans, their is someone with Raven and Robin who wants to meet you all" said the doctor as the Titans went inside in the room where Raven and Robin are.

In the hospital

Raven was holding her new daughter in her hands Robin was beside her on the bed.

"wow, she is cute" said Beastboy.

"yes, she is like her mother." said Cyborg.

"oh, welcome new member" said Starfire.

Raven's daughter looks like with she had pruple hair, a dimond on her forehead, grey skin, and Raven's pruple eyes.

"Raven, our daughter has your eyes." said Robin looking at his new daughter that he made inside Raven for 9 months his wish came true.

"so, what is her name?" asked Beastboy.

"her name is Rosaile" said Raven as she gave the baby to Robin to hold.

"hi little princess, I'm your daddy. I hope you are like your mother when you are older" said Robin as he rocked his daughter until Rosaile was crying.

"what is it?" asked Robin "Robin, I think Rosaile needs me to feed her." said Raven as Robin held Rosaile as he lifed Rosaile's head to Raven's breast Raven fed her daughter.

"that's a good girl Rosaile" said Raven.

Few days later

Rosaile was now 4 days old and Raven and Robin were free from the hospital and Rosaile jioned the Titans in the tower.

After when Raven fought trouble with Robin she came home at night she went into Rosaile's room and said "peek-a-boo".

Rosaile was scared so she began to cry "no no no no, I didn't mean to scare you. My little Rosaile" said Raven as she took her baby girl into her arms.

"hush little Rosaile. Don't say a word, Raven's gonna bite the head of the bird" singed Raven as Rosaile calmed down.

Raven changed Rosaile's dippers and set her back on the bed as Raven watched her daughter fall asleep Raven fell alseep as well.

Few hours later

Raven was awoke by Rosaile as Raven saw that Rosaile woke her and Robin like 2 times this was the 3rd time Raven picked up her daughter into her arms and rocked her Rosaile was still crying she had a bad dream.

"aaww Rosaile, did you had a bad dream. My poor baby" said Raven as she calmed her baby down Robin saw Raven holding his daughter Raven was a caring mother and he became the bast father.

3 years later

Rosaile was now 3 years old and her super herro suit is like Raven's but the colours on Rosaile she was wearing is black and the cape is pink.

"Robin," said Raven.

"yes?" asked Robin.

"we're having another baby," said Raven.

"Raven. That's nice, our daughter will have a brother or sister to play with" said Robin as he hugged Raven.

the end


End file.
